Yarisugi
| affiliation = Marines; G-5 | occupation = Commodore | jva = }} Yarisugi is a Marine Commodore of G-5 Unit 06. Appearance Yarisugi is an average sized and muscular man who wears a round hat with a short dark brim and a "5" at the front. He also has light colored hair sticking out from the sides of his head to form a circle and a small dark beard with a mustache of the same color, and a scar on his left cheek. Under a light fur-lined coat, he wears a bowtie and a dark-colored leotard with the Marine symbol and "G 5" on it that goes from the middle of his chest to the middle of his thighs. He has three circular badges with dark-colored stars on them, two on the right of his coat, one on the left. He also has a belt strapped diagonally across his chest where he carries a sword. He wears metal greaves on his legs. Personality Yarisugi is a harsh and violent Marine, fitting the image of the G-5 branch where he works. Unaware of the alleged cases of dead children around Punk Hazard were in reality cases of kidnapping by Caesar Clown, he is seen kicking one of the citizens who was begging him to help find their children. He also tends to exaggerate things, saying, "too" in almost every sentence. Like most of the other G-5 Marines, Yarisugi enjoys torturing pirates. After Jinbe left Caribou at the G-5 base, Yarisugi quickly started coming up with ideas on how to torture him in the cruelest manner possible. Abilities and Powers As a Marine commodore, he has command over lower ranking soldiers. He, along with the Marines of G-5, were strong enough to defeat Coribou, who held an impressive bounty of 190,000,000, as well as the rest of the Caribou Pirates. Weapons He carries a sword, and he is shown using it in his fight against Coribou. He also wears iron boots, having kicked a civilian quite hard. History Punk Hazard Arc He is seen on a certain island in the New World, telling parents that had lost their children that the children are all dead due to an accident at sea. Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World After Jinbe left Caribou at the G-5 base, Caribou finds himself in Yarisugi's clutches. Yarisugi holds up Caribou's wanted poster while imagining some of the torture methods used by G-5. Just when Yarisugi and his men are about to burn Caribou at the stake, the Caribou Pirates arrive. After setting the stake on fire, he engages Coribou in combat and gets hit in the chest by his shovel. The G-5 Marines later defeat the Caribou Pirates. However, Caribou manages to escape and flees on his pirate ship. Yarisugi holds Coribou at sword point as his brother abandons him. Major Battles * Yarisugi vs. Coribou Trivia * means "overdoing it", which he has a habit of. References Site Navigation de:Yarisugi Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Marine Commodores Category:Swordsmen Category:New World Characters